FATAS
fATAS, born in 1960 in Fat Farm, OH, is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the WNWA. History fATAS made his WNWA debut in 1997 as an original member of Bobby The Chunk's Buffet of Violence. His career has been highlighted by winning nearly every singles title in the WNWA along with the WNWA World Tag Team Championship. In 2005 fATAS faked his death and moved to Mexico where he lived under an assumed identity until he returned to the WNWA at the WNWA Legends Reunion PPV in August 2006. fATAS has been involved in several accidental deaths in the ring due to his enormous obesity and his chosen finishing maneuver in which he sits on the face of his opponent with force and then flatuates. After defeating Prince Charming for the WNWA Mid-Western Heavyweight Championship, fATAS was arrested for attempted murder and sued by Charming and Amelia for breaking Charming's sternum. The charges were thrown out of court and J.R. Ewing suspended Charming. At February Free For All fATAS was instrumental in ending the life of Thunderlips. fATAS was named as one of the participants in the WNWA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament on February 27, 2007. He lost to Pike in a first round match-up on March 13, 2007 after interference by Prince Charming. After the match Charming shot fATAS several times with little to no effect. fATAS lost to Prince Charming at UnCivil War thanks to interference by Obeso, who challenged fATAS to an eating competition and a Big Medicine match at ILL Gotten Gains. Personal Life and views *fATAS is openly bisexual. He was in a long term relationship with his former tag team partner, Leroy Ahoy from 1997 to 2007. He also had an affair with a woman named cHUNKAS which produced a love child by the name of cHUBAS. *fATAS has several endorsement deals with regional buffets and with Dodge as the spokesperson for their Sprinter van- a specially reinforced van capable of carrying massive payloads. *In November 2006 fATAS was at the heart of a firestorm of controversy when he appeared in a highly controversial ad for Golden Corral during the Bluegrass Bash with Sam Bash show. In the ad fATAS appeared nude in a tub of beef and macaroni while sipping on Kool-Aid. *fATAS is the co-host (along with Bobby The Chunk and Ahoy) of American Buffets on OIL TV. *In May 2007, fATAS signed a lucrative advertising contract with Ruby's Texas Buffet to be their official spokesperson. Trivia *fATAS has a dog named Fat Muffin, a 103 lbs. Dachshund/Cocker Spaniel mix. *fATAS is very self-conscious about his super-super morbid obesity, so much so that he uses a lower case f to spell his name, thinking it streamlines him. *fATAS uses "I Touch Myself" by the Divynils as his entrance music. *fATAS often bleeds gravies and cream sauces when cut. Salary $91,000 per year. Title History *One time WNWA World Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA National Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA Northern Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA Southern Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA World Tag Team Champion. *One time WNWA Mid-Western Heavyweight Champion. Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Blow Out'' :*Avalanche of Obesity :*Shady Maple Splash :*Fat Aggression (Unprettier) *'Regular moves' :*Punch :*Inverted DDT :*Sleeper :*Elbow to back of head :*Sweat :*Flab Grab (gut claw) ]] put him in the hospital]] Disclaimer Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. fATAS Category:1962 births Category:WNWA wrestlers Category:Comedy characters Category:Characters from Ohio